Soul Eater Love story
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Hey guys this is for all my fans, this will most likely be a two off, but there may be more if I get enough reviews/likes/or followers. (Okay never mind about the two off thing)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool day at the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). "Hey Maka what's up?"asked BlackStar. "Not much, how are you and Tsubaki, didn't you two have your first date last night?"asked Maka "Dammit Tsubaki, that was supposed to be a secret."said BlackStar blushing. "Sorry BlackStar I mite have let it slip to Maka."said Tsubaki. "That's okay, they would have found out eventually anyways."said BlackStar, he stood on his toes(if you watch the anime she is taller than him)and laid a kiss on her lips. They held the kiss for so long it started to make Maka feel uncomfortable. "Hey umm guys I'm still here you know."said Maka neither was listening to her so she just went off to class without them.

She got to class and said hello to professor Stein. "Ah Miss. Albarn your here early is something the matter?"asked Stein. "No sir, I just couldn't watch BlackStar and Tsubaki Mack on each other anymore."said Maka smiling. "Quite understandable, go ahead and take your seat." Maka went to sit down when she saw Soul Evans, her Weapon partner, they enter the room. This was weird, because Soul is the kind of guy who was usually fashionably late.

"Hey Maka, your here early to I see."said Soul. Maka had noticed that soul had been acting weird, as partners they lived in the same dorm house together (have you guys watched this anime, they have whole houses for their students, I mean what the fucks up with that), he had been spending hours in his room alone. "Soul, is something wrong, you've been really distant lately?"asked Maka. "N no Maka it's too personal to talk to you about."said Soul, he was blushing like crazy. Maka put her hand on his leg, a normal friendly gesture that would normally mean nothing, but this simple thing sent shivers down Soul's back. Maka noticed this and started to think hard.

Why is Soul acting like this, he's usually so cool and stable. Does he like somebody? She then noticed her hand was still on his leg, she quickly removed it and started to blush, Soul got this weird gleam in his eyes, he gently grabbed her hand and just held it for a minute. He stared into Maka's eyes, she knew what was about to happen, and she was happy she had had a crush on Soul for a long time, but she never thought Soul would be interested in her.

Soul leaned in his lips quivering, and Maka did the same tis was her first real kiss, and it was with a boy she really liked. Their lips had just barely touched when all of the sudden a voice rang out.

"Hey you guys, having fun?"asked a voice neither of them wanted to hear right now. It was BlackStar, accompanied by Death the kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, and Crona. "Uhh yeah we

were, until you guys showed up."said Soul. Maka was feeling self conscious about herself, the who,e gang had just caught them kissing. "Maka what's wrong, you know I love you right?"asked Soul lifting her head up. She was crying softly, until Soul laid another kiss, a real kiss that left her was smiling, and so was everyone else, they were all happy for the new couple.

It was after school and they were back at Death the kids place. "So I guess we have an announcement to make."said Death the kid, "Me and Crona(Girl version) are going out. Everyone looked at them with open mouths. After the initial shock, everybody cheered for them. Maka also said that they were now dating. "Well now there are three happy couples in the group. They spent the rest of the night having fun, it was a Friday night so they didn't have school the next day. It was about eleven when Soul and Maka got home they started to go off to their separate rooms, but the then had the best idea.

"BLAIR."they yelled. "Yes my kiddies."said Blair the magic cat. "How would you like your own room?"asked Soul. "That would be wonderful, but theirs only two rooms in the house and I don't want to be separated from my two best friends."said Blair. "We know, but umm Me and Maka are going to be Sharing a room from now on, if you know what I mean."said Soul. Blair got this funny look on her face"oh Soul you sly dog making a move on your Meister, you naughty boy, but thanks for the room, I'll move all your stuff over with my magic. "Dammit Blair it's not like that were just Dating you stupid cat."said Maka who was feeling very flustered at what Blair was insinuating. "Oh rar(cat noise) aren't you a feisty one, well Soul all of your stuff has been moved, Good night.

They went and laid down in Maka's bed, She and Soul were cuddling together when his hand accidentally touched her breast. "I'm sorry Maka."said Soul. "No it's okay I'm fine with it. On the inside she was thinking how good it had felt to her."umm you could, if you want, you could do it again Soul."she said blushing. "Soul got off the bed and asked if he could take her shirt off, because he usually did. "Sure Soul go ahead."said Maka. He stripped his shirt off and got back in bed. Maka had also taken her shirt off, for she often just slept in a bra.

Soul was feeling flustered, Maka's Boobs were pressing into his chest, and as much of a player as he acted like, he had never slept in the same bed as a girl. That's when he felt Maka take off her pajama bottoms, it took Soul a minute to realize this meant she was only in her Panties and bra. "Uhh Maka why did you do that?"asked Soul. "I don't know Soul I just can't help it, I'm not sure what's going on with me."said Maka she leaned in closer and kissed Soul on the lips, her tongue went into his mouth, his did the same, they spent the next few minutes exploring each others mouth. "Oh Soul I think I love you."said Maka. "I love you to Maka, I will always love you Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three Months later in the world of Soul Eater.

Soul and Maka were spending the day together at home Blair was out doing whatever magic cats do on a Saturday. "So Maka what should we do today?"asked Soul with a sly smile on his face. "I don't know Soul maybe we should do something fun together alone. They had been talking about doing this for a couple days, they wanted to take their relationship to the next level. They knew that BlackStar and Tsubaki had done it already, and Death the kid and Crona were talking about it.

"So are you ready Soul, cause I am if you are?"she was asking a very important question. "I don't know Maka,I don't want things between us to be weird, I mean if things are awkward it would screwup our fighting. Maka was trying hard not to laugh, she realized he was scared not only to lose her, but he was also scared to just do it. "I DONT SEE WHATS SO DAMN AMUSING ABOUT THIS MAKA."yelled Soul, because he saw a smile creep up on her face. "It's not that, it's just i always thought that you were like a player, or something, like that time we were gonna take a Blair's soul, and you jumped in on her naked on purpose."said Maka while laughing. "That is not what happened Maka, stop telling people that." Soul had started laughing with Maka, and he took a step closer and kissed her lips. "I love you Maka, but I don't think I'm ready just yet."said Soul looking down at his feet. She lifted his head and kissed him back, "it's okay Soul we can do it when your ready, we don't need to rush things."said Maka. "Thank you Maka, your so beautiful."said Soul. They kissed and went to get some lunch.

"Hey guys what's up, we haven't seen you guys all day."said Crona, who was looking flustered as usual. "Hey Kid, hey Crona how was your date last night?asked Maka. "It was pretty good, we went to a nice restaurant, and to a movie."said Crona who was still as shy as she had always been, but Maka was starting to see a small change in her friend, she seemed happier, and more friendly with other people, I mean she was Dating kid, one of her(Crona's) best friends. "I'm so happy for you two, me and Soul are going out for lunch, would you like to join us?"Maka asked. "Sure why not, Crona what do you say?"kid asked, being a gentlemen. "Yeah let's go, that's sounds fun."said Crona.

Just then Ragnarok(Crona's weapon partner, that thanks to her mom, the witch Medusa was implanted inside of her body.) "Hey I wanna eat two, but I'm still not talking to you Crona."said Ragnarok. "What's wrong with Ragnarok why is he all pissed off?"asked Soul. "He's just a little mad at the relocation."said Kid casually. "What, what happened Crona did the school kick you out or something, please tell me if something happened."said Maka feeling very protective of her friend. "It's ok Maka , Kid just asked me to move in with him. Maka and soul's mouth,s fell open."damn man, I didn't know you guys were that serious."said Soul giving Kid a high five. "Well I just decided it was time for her to move out of the school, and my house was the best solution."said Kid, he was blushing like crazy. "Mmmmhhhh yeah rite, I'm sure that's why, so anyways how about that breakfast."said Maka with a sly look on her face.

They sat down and their waitress came up, it was Liz(I hope I got this right I always forget which is which). "Oh hey guys, you on a double date, that's cool, I'm working weekends here for the cash, oh and Kid I need to speak with you about something house related."said Liz, Kid kissed Crona's lips and then got up to speak with Liz.

(Behind a counter, alone)

"So, Crona is moving in with us into the death mansion?"asked Liz, she was pissed. "Why yes she is, is that a problem, Liz?"asked Kid, he was also pissed now that he thought his weapon partner(s) didn't approve of his girlfriend. "Well it's just that, we(Liz, patty, and kid) have always shared a room(I don't know if this is true) and won't things be weird, with Crona sleeping in there with us?"asked Liz, Patty had materialized out of nowhere,"yeah you tell him sis."said Patty. "Yes I thought about that, and Me and Crona will be sleeping in another room in the death mansion."said Kid who was more calm now. "But then how will we see you at night?asked Liz who had an embarrassed look on her face. Patty looked in her sisters eyes and said "ooooo so that's why your mad sister, somebody's in love."said Patty laughing and making kissing sounds with her mouth. Liz took a book of the counter and "Maka chopped" her sister with it. Patty was laying on the floor still holding her head, but she managed to say "It hurts worse when Maka does it you weakling."laughed out Patty. "Look, that has nothing to do with it, I just, ummmmm..."she couldn't finish her sentence, and her face was going red. "Well Liz I'm flattered really I am, but I love Crona and I hope you can respect that, plus your, Like five years older than me Liz."said Kid with a smile on his face"now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my date." "Fine go kid we will Discuss this further when you get back to the mansion."said Liz,maher face was red and she felt a little betrayed, she knew it was stupid to think that his way, Kid was right, she was to old for him. "Kid wait, I'm sorry it's just...I..."she couldent wait any longer, she grabbed Kids shirt collar, pulled his face in close to her and kissed him on the lips. Kid quickly broke the kiss up,by pulling away. "I'm sorry Liz, but it's not possible now, maybe one day, but not now.

"Crona come on we're leaving."said Kid who's nose was bleeding. "Oh ok Kid lets go, btw whys your nose bleeding?"asked Crona who didn't know. Soul was snickering, and Maka was shooting him dirty looks. "It's nothing Crona don't worry about it."said Kid, embarrassed. Crona smirked and got up, she walked over and kissed his cheek. Maka and Soul smiled, they decided to leave also, they said goodbye to Liz and Patty.

When they got back home they couldn't decide what to do, they dident want to go out so they eventually decided on a movie. They watched a few minutes of a cheesy horror film, before Blair came in(human witch form) covered in blood and scratches"hey guys what's up."said Blair right before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who did this to you Blair?"Maka asked. They were sitting in the living room, Blair had come wandering in last night looking beat up, and had passed out. When she had woken up, she tried to play it off as just some silly little fight, but Soul and Maka weren't buying it. "Blair whoever did this is obviously pretty strong, I mean you've gone head to head with a full fledged witch and won, who could beat you, Besides a cool guy like me, of course."said Soul. "Ohh really Soul as I remember it you only won the first time because you tricked me."said Blair wincing on the last word. Soul and Maka looked worried, they knew Blair was no pushover, while only being a cat, she had a human body and a ridiculous amount of magic, they had learned that the hard way. "Blair why won't you tell us who it was who did this to you?"asked Maka. Blair blushed, "because it's embarrassing."said Blair. Soul pounded his fist against the table, making all the cups rattle,"Dammit Blair, stop worrying about your pride and just tell us already."Soul was becoming more and more furious at whoever had done this. "Oh alright I'll tell you, but it stays in this room okay."she finally agreed to tell them.

"Okay so I was walking down the street minding my own business when I got hungry, the local fish market man always gives me free salmon so I decided to take a stroll down to the peir to get one. After I arrived and got the fish I had started to walk back home, I figured mabey you guys might want some.""Yeah right nobody wants to eat that stinky fish.."soul said, he was then hit very hard on the he by a very large book(Maka chop). "Please continue Blair."said Maka. "Well I was walking down the street headed home when I Noticed a pair of gleaming eyes coming from an alleyway, being a cat i was curious, so I walked down the alley when this huge shadow passed over me, and that's when the biggest dog I've ever seen got ahold of me in its teeth, it swung me around and took my fish, it was terrifying, I could have died."she finished her story shuddering. Maka and soul looked at each other with the same look?, then both started laughing hysterically, "so your saying that a little dog did all this damage to a magic cat."Soul tried to say, it was hard to get out because he couldn't stop laughing. "Yes and I wish you guys old be a little more sensitive to other people fears and problems, what would you to do if I told your embarrassing stuff?"asked Blair. They both stopped laughing instantaneously they both had some pretty embarrassing stuff they knew Blair knew about, and neither one was thrilled to have that subject come up. "Mmhhm that's what I thought, like Maka did you know that Soul has a secret little s..."she was interrupted by Soul trying to tackle her. It didn't matter though, because Blair just turned into a cat and jumped over him. "As I was saying he has a little scrap book he keeps, it happens to be labeled,Hot Maka Moments. Soul was going red in the face and so was Maka, he had not meant for anybody to ever see that. "And Soul did you know Maka used to hang around the bathroom when you are showering, hoping you would forget your towel. Maka and Soul's faces both entered a new, undiscovered shade of Crimson. They walked up to each other and they both had the same question"is that true?" Soul answered first"yeah, sorry I've been doing it for awhile, What about you."he finished with a question. "Unfortunately yes it's true, it was stupid really, I just thought."she was cutoff, by Soul, he pulled her into a deep hug, "God I love you, but if you wanted to see me without a towel you could have just asked."said Soul jokingly. Maka blushed and returned his hug,"oh really , well maybe I should go find that book and show everybody."she fake threatened. "You wouldn't." "Oh yes sir I would."she said raising her eyebrow.

Without warning, Soul placed his lips on Maka's and held them there for awhile, Maka returned the kiss with great passion, before long they began using there tongues, Maka began feeling Soul up moving her hands all over his body.

"Uhh guys I'm still here."said Blair. The couple broke up their kiss and began moving towards the bedroom. Blair smiled, "ahh young love it's so cute." "Fuck you cat."said Maka playfully. "Language young lady, or I'll go tell your father."Blair fake threatened.

"Okay Spirit your move."said Death, they were having a game of chess. Sigh"I don't know why you make me play this damn game with you, I suck at it."Spirit said, he had never won a game of chess in his life. "Well it's not like I've got better things to do."Death argued. Spirit felt a shock in his soul, "hold on Death, my parental radar is going haywire, I've gotta find Maka now."he bolted from the room, and ran faster than an Olympic athlete until he reached his little girls house. He barged in the house and reached the main room, Blair smiled and pointed to Maka's bedroom, he opened the door, and knocked Soul off of Maka's bed, "get away from my little Maka perv."said Spirit.

Maka picked up her book from the night staying under the cover of her blankets), she slammed it His head resulting in a large ,thun. the book slammed down on Spirits head and he fell down, "damn that hurt, why did you hurt me Maka?"Spirit asked. "That's what you get for attacking my boyfriend, dick head."she yelled. "What, you don't have a boyfriend, your way to young."he said.

"Um if I may interject she does have a boyfriend, she's not anywhere near too young, and it's me so just deal with it."Soul said. "? What Evans your her boyfriend?"asked Spirit stupidly. "No I'm just the boy who was laying with your daughter while she's half naked, yes I'm her Boyfriend, now please leave."he said. "Wait, Maka What's all of this about you being naked."Spirit said.

She shot Soul a dirty look, "well before we were so rudely interrupted we were going to sleep together if you must know."Maka replied. Maka's dad blushed, "oh well, I'll just leave you two kids alone."he said, before walking out.

He shut the door when a thought ran through his head, wait, (what just happened).

"So what do we do now, the moments kind of gone?"Maka asked. "Yeah that's true, and that dad of yours is weird."Soul replied.

The door bust open and Soul was kicked in the face and thrown out the window. Spirit walked over to the now broken window and yelled, "take that you little octopus head, trying to play mind games with me."Spirit yelled.

"Death dammit, dad."Maka yelled, before hitting him with the book again. Well at least I know he loves me enough to care. "Ha, sometimes boys can be so stupid."she said quietly.

(Flash to Soul laying on the sidewalk.)

Damn that actualy hurt, when I get my hands on him he's toast, but I've gotta admit that Spirit is a better dad than I thought.

(Blackout)


End file.
